


His Side of the Bed

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: A Princess and her Knight [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, thats basically everything in here haha woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night it suddenly hit him. He had a side of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just pretend that they don't actually get married, do the dirty, and have kids immediately after these two losers (or any pair of nerds actually) find out they do in fact have ~feelings~ for each other?  
> Because I do.  
> [This work is unbeta'd and all blah blah mistakes r mine]

He never thought about it much really. He was just happy to spend time with her, for as long as he could. Most times it was innocent, as he wanted to cherish every moment and not rush things, and sometimes it got a little… _heated_ , but the line hadn’t been crossed yet, despite their engagement. Still, he often found himself waking up with her in his arms, or he in hers, the comforting warmth of her body against his, her soft breath in a deep slow rhythm as she stayed blissfully asleep.

 

One time, when they both stayed up late chatting the night away and her insistently telling him to just stay, she had woken up with the realization that that was the first time she had awoken without having had nightmares in months. After that she found any excuse in the book to get him to stay.

 

It was all innocent enough, and he tried his hardest to keep it that way until she was ready to tell him otherwise, especially since it did seem evident that she was in fact resting more.

 

He walked into her room, expecting to see her relaxed in her favorite armchair, her feet tucked under her legs, book in hand, tea just in reach on the roundtable before her, and a warm smile in greeting, only to find it empty. After a few panicked glances he spotted her in her bed, safely asleep, and a rush of relief flooding his body.

 

He silently walked up to her, and lightly brushed her bangs away from her eyes then moved his hand down, his fingers ghosting over her cheek. _She must’ve been particularly exhausted today._ He smiled then moved away to begin undressing from his armor, and then grabbed a pair of nightclothes she insisted on keeping in her room.

 

\----

 

“We’re _engaged_ Silas.” She said exasperatedly. “We’re going to be living here, _together_ , soon enough. Why not take small steps towards that now?” she asked while arranging and moving some of her clothes in her drawers to make space for his.

“I know. I get that. It’s just- I’m just…” he trailed, unsure how to express his thoughts. She paused her movements and looked at him, folded clothes in her arms and her brow raised. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and started again. “I get that logically but now that it’s actually happening, it just—we’re not going too fast are we?”

She laughed at that, then put the clothes she was holding away and walked to him, grabbing his hands with both of hers, looking straight up at him into his eyes. “I love you.” She stated as bluntly as she could.

He felt himself blush a little and smiled what she liked to call his ‘dopey grin’. “I love you too.” He replied.

“Silas I adore you, and I think its almost irresistibly charming how you want to cherish every moment, and I mean _every_ moment, but we’re in the middle of war. We don’t exactly have the luxury of time. Maybe when this is all said and done we could make a list of everything you think we missed out on and work on those synonymously with my list of ‘trips’, but for now…” she said taking a few steps back towards her dresser pulling him with her, “…now we can start with you leaving some clothes _here_ instead of running off to your room in the mornings to change.” She finished, letting go of his hands and gesturing to the small box full of his light wear and some casual clothes.

He did admit that the thought of no longer having to go to his room in previous nights clothes had its perks. One of them being avoiding those looks from his amused comrades assuming certain activities that kept him from returning to his room earlier, and the constant explanation that came with it: “No we haven’t done anything yet.” “She’s not ready.” “It really is just innocent.” “Please stop glaring at me like that Jakob.”

She tilted her head a little bit in question of his pause and he moved down to kiss her lightly. “Okay. Let’s do this.” He said with a smile on his face and started grabbing his clothes.

 

\----

 

After he was done, he silently moved to get to his side of the bed.

He paused.

His side of the bed?

_His side of the bed._

He now officially had a side of the bed. He couldn’t contain the grin forming on his face and he carefully maneuvered himself onto it trying not to awaken her. Still though, she moved as he got in, and turned to face him, her eyes half open, glazed over and smiled. “Silas…” she breathed.

That was all she said before snuggling closer to him, her hand grabbing his shirt, and her head resting just below his. He felt her warm breath tingle on his neck and he kissed her forehead, grin still worn.

He could get used to this. In fact he _would_ get used to this.

His very own side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man how did you guys feel about that one? I can write fluff for daaaayssss


End file.
